


Under the Sun

by NightOfTheLand



Series: Under the Sun [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Incubus!Roger, M/M, Vampire!John, mentions of fisting, mild dub con, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Relationships are hard. Especially when one is a sex energy devouring incubus and the other is an old world immortal vampire. Somehow, they make it work.~~Or, Roger the incubus comes home from feeding and his vampire lover reclaims what’s his





	Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m not sure where this came from, but here it is, incubus Roger and vampire John! Enjoy! 
> 
> Mind the tags...

Roger lapped at the woman’s dripping pussy, darting his tongue inside her, his clever fingers toying with her clit, her whole body shaking around him, her hands tugging at his blond locks. She was gasping out moans and swears as she shook above him. Roger closed his eyes and let his magic go, letting it swirl around them making the woman gasp, panting out  _ oh fuck oh fuck _ as she trembled around Roger’s mouth and tongue. All it took was Roger pressing a finger inside her dripping pussy, curling it up just right to press on her g-spot for her to shake apart around him. Ancient magic filled the air and Roger breathed it in, taking his fill of the sexual energy that the woman expelled as she screamed her orgasm. 

Warmth filled him as he pulled away from her wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, standing from where he had been kneeling before her. 

“Go home, take a warm bath, light some candles whatever, and then go to bed and sleep, understand?” He said making eye contact with the young woman who blinked at him with a dopey look in her eyes that glowed briefly the same blue color of Roger’s. She smiled at him, head lolling to one side, even as she nodded her heavy limbs moving almost as if not in her control.

Roger sighed as he watched her go, wiping his mouth again, grimacing at the taste in his mouth before shaking his head, brushing himself off and stepping out of the dark corner of the club. Glowing blue eyes scanned the room briefly before he popped the collar on his jacket, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets and weaved his way through the throng of dancing bodies. It was cold when he stepped outside, flicking his sunglasses down on his nose, never mind the fact it was middle of the night, fast approaching 1 am. 

The trek home was uneventful, his whole body buzzing from feeding, he could feel himself trembling with almost excess energy, it had been so long since he had fed it seemed like when it had only been a week, but it felt much longer. He reached the building where he shared a flat with his lover and mounted the steps. He made no effort in being quiet knowing John would be awake, a creature of the night wouldn’t be caught dead sleeping at this early hour. 

Sure enough, as soon as Roger fitted the key in the lock, he heard the soft sounds of nighttime radio spilling out into the entryway from the kitchen. Good, he could use with a hard fuck after this feeding. And John was always up for the rough stuff. Roger dropped his keys on the table in the entryway, hanging his jacket on its peg, kicking his shoes off as he went. 

“Joooohn,” he singsonged as he padded into the kitchen in his mismatched socks. 

Grey eyes ringed with vibrant green looked up at him as he entered, his lover’s stunning face leaving him slightly breathless. Sometimes he forgot who was supposed to be the incubus in this relationship. But it made sense, John was an old blood vampire, older than even Freddie who liked to brag he had been there tempting Odysseus. The vampire wrinkled his nose as Roger approached, wrapping his arms around the slender man. 

“You stink of human whore,” John groused, leaning away from him, pulling a face as Roger leaned in to plant a short kiss on John’s lips. “You  _ taste  _ like human whore, fucking hell Rog.”  

Roger just smirked at him, dropping into the chair beside him, “Don’t wanna taste my conquests, baby?” 

John gave him a droll look, deliberately putting his bookmarker in the paperback he had been reading, before setting it aside. “Not when they taste like human female.” 

“Mmh, so you’d want to taste them if I had sucked off a human male?” Roger teased, leaning in as if he was going to kiss John again. 

“Fuck off, go brush your teeth and take a damn shower, you reek of desire,” John put a firm hand on his chest stopping him from getting too close. 

Roger just rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. “Wanna get fucked,” he said petulantly, pouting at John, letting just a touch of his magic fill the air. 

John sniffed indignantly, wrinkling his nose again. “That shit doesn’t work on me, Roger,” he said, his own eyes flashing bright green, as he gave the incubus a horrible smile, fangs bared. 

The blonde shrugged, leaning back and away from his lover. “Whatever, still wanna get fucked,” he said, heaving himself to his feet, limbs trembling with the thrill of feeding. It was always like this, feeding from a human felt so different than feeding from John, more addicting, more intoxicating. 

“Shower. Then fuck. You really do stink,” John said, making a show of waving a hand in front of his nose as if to dispel the stench of whore that lingered on Roger’s body. 

Roger stuck out his tongue at his lover and flounced off to the bathroom to have a shower. Standing under the hot water he sighed to himself, making sure to scrub himself clean of the smell of the woman he had fed on. He wasn’t surprised, it was always like this when he came home from feeding. But he usually headed straight for the shower because he knew that John hated the smell of humans on Roger’s skin after he fed. 

He sighed again, letting the hot water of the shower relax him, letting his hand drift down between his thighs to palm his interested cock and dance around his hole. He was still a little loose from this afternoon’s fucking where John had held him down and slipped his whole hand into him, making him scream with pleasure. He bit out a soft moan as he slid two fingers into himself aided only by the warm water of the shower. He braced himself against the shower wall with his free hand as he arched back onto his own fingers, feeling his magic spark around him, searching for another person’s sexual energy. Thrusting his fingers into himself a few more times, he shuddered as he approached his orgasm. He knew the first one of the night would be quick, it always was after feeding, but he stopped all movement and breathed heavily through his nose for several moments, calming down, knowing he needed John’s touch. 

He made quick work of finishing his shower and drying off, hastily scrubbing his tooth brush over his teeth, dispelling the taste of the woman he had fed on. There was something brutally efficient in his movements that he supposed cane from living with John for so long. The vampire had that way about him, a magnetic presence that drew people to him, made people want to please him, made everyone attracted to him. It often left Roger speechless at the thought of the vampire choosing him, wanting to spend the rest of Roger’s life with him, seeing as Roger was still mortal even if he was technically a supernatural being. 

Padding into the hall in only his towel, a thrill went up his spine as he saw the kitchen light had been turned out. That could only mean one thing: that John has retreated to their bedroom and Roger was most likely going to get his wish of a good hard fucking tonight. 

The incubus hummed to himself as he made his way to the bedroom, shaking his head just slightly in a half hearted attempt to tame longish blond locks. He had thought about cutting it but he enjoyed the wistful look John got in his etreal eyes when Roger wore it down. (He also enjoyed John pulling it during sex but that was a whole other thing.) 

Sure enough John was seated on their bed, his paper back on his night stand, naked as the day he was born, watching the door with his hand curled loosely around his cock. A slow smile stretched over his face, wide enough to bare delicate fangs that Roger was fascinated with, as John racked a look over Roger’s towel clad body. 

“Drop the towel,” John all but growled his voice rough in the half light of the bedroom. His features were in sharp relief, cast in shadows by the bedside table lap that served as the only illumination. Something hot went through Roger’s body as he thought this must be what John’s victims see before he feeds, a terribly handsome face cut from shadows with bloodlust filled eyes. Only now, it wasn’t bloodlust that sparkles in those grey eyes, it was lust for Roger’s body. 

The towel was dropped to the floor with barely a thought, Roger preening a bit as he felt John’s eyes on him. He worked hard to take care of himself and he knew he looked good. He knew what he looked like, faintly muscled body, cock half hard and hardening under his lover’s gaze, wet blond hair just brushing his shoulders, glowing blue eyes half lidded. “Like what you see?” Roger purred, letting his magic fill his words, he knew it did nothing to John, the man immune to incubus magic, but it made the sexual tension in the air practically crackle. 

John traced pupil blown eyes up Roger’s naked body, dangerous smile turning sensual as he literally licked his lips, making Roger shiver at the thought of having those lips on his skin. “On the bed, hands and knees,” John commanded, something dangerous and thrilling just hovering on the edge of his commanding tone. 

The desire that spiked through Roger’s body left him almost breathless as he moved to comply. If he didn’t know better he would have thought John had compelled him, but he trusted that John would never do that to him even if he could. Roger could feel his body heating in response to John’s dark eyes following his every moment as he settled himself on his hands and knees, tugging a pillow from the head of the bed to wrap his arms around because he had a feeling he was going to need the support. 

His skin tingled where John touched him, feather light and teasing, a single finger tracing down the ridges of his spine, making him shiver and bite out a gasp of pleasure. “John,” he murmured shifting so he could look over his shoulder to watch the other’s eyes dark further. 

“So beautiful,” John said in reply, eyes focused on the pale expanse of skin before him, running his calloused fingertips over Roger’s skin tracing random patterns across smooth skin. “So beautiful, Roger, you don’t even know what you do to me.” 

Roger moaned looking away as John’s lukewarm breath ghosted across the skin of his shoulders, followed by soft kisses with just a hint of fang scraping over skin. He had asked John to bite him once during sex which had caused the other man to all but throw himself across the room, a pained look on his face as he struggled to control himself. The mood had been sufficiently killed after that suggestion and Roger had made several mental notes to never ask again. 

Those teasing fingers danced down his skin to the swell of his ass and dipped between cheeks, brushing his hole where he was still open from that afternoon and his earlier fingering in the shower. He let out a whimper as John slipped one finger inside easily, nibbling lightly on the skin of his shoulder. “Did you fucking finger yourself for me in the shower, Roger?” John asked, the words almost lost in the press of lips to skin, “You couldn’t wait for me to fuck you could you, so desperate for my cock.” 

The blond gasped as a second finger entered him roughly. “No, no, sir, couldn’t wait for your cock, need you, please,” he all but sobbed, his whole body tingling from the pent up need for his lover combined with the excess energy of his earlier feeding. He could feel John’s own magic in the air as the vampire tried to control himself but even John’s infamous self control had its limits it seemed.

“I’m so open and ready for you, sir, please, I need your hard cock inside me, filling me up, making me full. I need your come in me making me feel so good,” Roger was babbling now, words leaving his mouth without his permission. It was amazing that John could get him to this point. And here he was thinking he was the one who was supposed to be the sex demon. 

John chuckled darkly behind him, leaning away from mouthing at his skin, fingers never leaving their place inside him, twisting and searching for that place inside him that made him scream. “Listen to you,” he murmured, “so needy for me, do you want me to fuck you, Roger, do you want me to make you come on my cock, make you bleed?” 

A dark thrill went through Roger at those words and he moaned, whole body tingling with his desire, his magic sparking in the air and along his skin. “Yes,” he hissed out, bucking back onto John’s fingers. He hissed again as he felt something cold at his entrance, acknowledging it as a dribble of lube before John pressed four fingers into him. Roger shouted at the feeling of being filled by his lover’s clever fingers, eyes rolling back in his head as John moved his fingers inside him like he was playing his bass, stroking his insides like he stroked the strings on his beloved bass guitar. 

“Fuck me, John, sir, make me yours, make me come make me bleed, just for you,” Roger gasped out, whole body going tense as John’s free hand snaked around and wrapped around his hard weeping cock. It only took two strokes with a clever thumb brushing over the weeping head before Roger was coming, his world whiting out, magic dancing in the air and he shook apart under his lover’s hands. 

He must have blacked out because he came to on his back, with his legs over John’s shoulders, John’s thick cock pressing to his loose and wet entrance. Glowing blue eyes met vibrant green and Roger reached up to wrap his arms around John’s neck as John sank into him slowly. Both men groaned at the feeling, John leaning down to press his forehead to Roger’s, his face screwed up in concentration as he buried himself inside Roger. 

“I love you,” John whispered, something that sounded suspiciously like tears in his voice as he stilled, hips pressed flush with the back of Roger’s thighs. “I love you, I love you,” he kept whispered, even as he pulled out slowly sinking back in making Roger moan, tightening his hold around John’s neck, his toes curling at the feeling of his lover’s cock inside him. 

Roger closed his eyes against the feeling of John moving inside him, stretching him so wide, his cock heavy inside him and warming from Roger’s body heat, not quite the same as having a human fuck him but oh so good. At one hard thrust Roger’s eyes flew open and he moaned long and low, fingers tangling in John’s short hair. “John,” he gasped, his cock filling back out, magic zipping through his veins. 

Above him John was panting, his rhythm picking up pace as he growled in Roger’s ear, pressing his face to juncture of neck and shoulder. The lukewarm breath sent shivers all over Roger’s body, followed by the gentle scrape of fang against the sensitive skin. “Fuck me, John,” he demanded, tugging just once on short hair before the vampire growled again and Roger lost all conscious thought, the cock inside him pounding into him in an almost painful pace. All he could feel was the pleasure that was humming in his body as John pounded into his prostate again and again. 

“Fuck, John, you feel so good, so big in me, Fuck come inside me, come on give me your come, baby,” Roger panted out, clenching around John moaning at the increased friction, feeling John’s perfect rhythm beginning to falter. 

John was panting into the skin of his neck, breathing in the smell of him, all sex magic and hot mortal blood. He felt the scrape of fangs more insistently against his skin and he couldn’t stop the words as they left him, “Bite me.” 

The groan that left John sounded almost painful as he nuzzled against Roger’s skin once more before fangs sank into the soft flesh. Roger shouted as he came untouched for the second time that night, the feeling of John biting him, fangs sunk into skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder, his head tipping to one side to give the vampire better access, eyes closed as he floated on a high he had never felt before. He felt more than heard John moan and the other man’s hips stuttered and a warmth filled him, John coming inside him, the energy release of his orgasm making Roger even higher than the feeling of Johns fangs in his neck. 

It took Roger a moment to realize that he was suddenly alone on the bed, body aching pleasantly from sex and feeding and apparently being bitten. He blinked blearily, looking around the room, seeing John had wedged himself in the far corner, hunched on the floor, face pressed into his naked knees, whole body shaking. “John?” He croaked out, sitting up grimacing at the ache between his legs and the feeling of John’s come leaking out of him, lukewarm and sticky. 

The vampire shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself further. What the hell had happened? Roger heaved himself off the bed and crawled his way over to John, kneeling on the floor in front of him. He reached out to touch the others arm, rubbing a soothing hand down cool skin. “John, baby?” Roger asked again, clearing his throat against the ache in the side of his neck. 

Those green eyes that Roger loved so much looked up at him, now streaked through with red, his mouth red as well and Roger couldn’t help but stare at him. He knew, of course he did how could he not, that John drank blood, had seen him come home from a hunt with bloodlust fading in his eyes but had never seen him looking like this, mouth covered in blood eyes shining with bloodlust fangs out on display. “‘m sorry,” John rasped, licking his lips smearing blood across his face even more, “Shouldn’t have bitten you.” 

Roger wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him to his chest, ignoring the blood on John’s face that was dripping down his neck to his chest, stroking sure hands through John’s short locks. “I asked you to, and it was fucking hot, and that means something coming from me,” he said with a smirk, dropping a kiss into John’s hair. 

John shifted in Roger’s arms so he could look up at him, eyes still streak through with red. “I shouldn’t have bitten you, and it will never happen again,” he said firmly, trying to remove himself from Roger’s hold. 

The incubus rolled his eyes fondly. “I feed off you all the time, John, like everytime we have sex, like I literally just fed off you, who's to say you can’t have a little kip every now and again?” Roger gave John a coy smile wagging his eyebrows. 

“It can’t happen again, I might, I might hurt you, Rog.” There was a pleading note to John’s voice that made Roger pause. He stared down into those beautifully terrible eyes for a moment before he leaned down to kiss John on the lips, ignoring his noise of protest and the taste of blood on his lips. 

“I love you, you’d never hurt me, not on purpose,” Roger said against his lips, before kissing him again. A full body shudder went through the vampire’s body as he let himself be kissed and then leaned into the kiss letting Roger lick into his mouth. 

John broke the kiss, and rested his forehead to Roger’s taking a shuddering breath despite not needing it. “We should take a shower,” he said softly, eyes closed as he willed them to go back to their normal color. 

Roger couldn’t help the saucy little smile he gave. “Can I suck you off in the shower?” He asked coyly. 

The vampire leaned back cracking one eye to look at his incubus lover whose blue eyes were glowing with sex magic. “Insatiable aren’t you?” He said by way of reply. 

“In more ways than one,” Roger replied, reaching down to fondle John’s naked cock. The vampire huffed in indignance but allowed his lover to pull him off the floor and drag him into the bathroom, the two sharing soft giggles and trading lingering kisses despite the blood on John’s face and the guilt in his heart. 

As the sun began to peak over the horizon, bringing light to the world John listened to his lover’s soft breaths as the incubus finally slept, exhausted despite his elation and feeding his fill from the second and third round of sex that night. He was beautiful curled up in John’s arms, naked skin glowing in the incomplete darkness lit by the bedside lamp, blackout curtains drawn against the predawn light, long blond hair soft where John was running his fingers through the tangled locks. He looked like an angel, John’s saving angel in his eternal hell, his one bright spot in his life of darkness. 

Fingers traced over the already healing spot where John had cruelly sank his fangs into the delicate skin of Roger’s neck and drank the sweet blood that pumped through the incubus’s veins. If he could have cried tears he would have for the pain he had caused his love, even if Roger had told him several times that night that he had enjoyed the feeling of John feeding on him. But John knew what he was, knew the cruel reality of his existence, knew the monster he was, knew he was capable of killing even those whom he loved. (Blue eyes, all too human and full of love, flashed through his mind and he pulled Roger closer if that was even possible.) 

Closing his eyes, he pressed his face into Roger’s soft hair, breathing in the scent of his lover, soft and citrus and always undercut with the smell of arousal. He could hear the incubus’s heart beating, feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, could taste the residual taste of Roger’s blood on his tongue. He sighed to himself, an all too human trait he had held on to from a hundred lifetimes ago, and let himself drift into what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep, wrapped up in the feel and smell of his lover as the outside world began its day under the sun.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I have a few more ideas in this verse that I will be getting out soon (after I update other things I promise). Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
